fatty_catfandomcom-20200215-history
Fatty Potter And The Snowcerer's Cone
"Fatty Potter And The Snowcerer's Cone" is the first comic of the sixth wave of Fatty Cat. It is the one-hundred first comic overall. It was written on March 2, 2014. Gallery > Synopsis Sheldon is invited to go to a wizarding school. Plot The comic begins with Sheldon having a nightmare about what happened previously, when George died. He wakes up, scared, but realizes he's imagining things again. He calms himself back to sleep by thinking of himself in a candy world, which he then dreams about. The next morning, Sheldon's owner greets Sheldon with a four-layer cake for winning The Hungry Games. Sheldon is mildly surprised. Sheldon's owner then announces that he is going to check the mail, because he is still waiting for his package. Sheldon remembers what he did to the package, and goes to Cash4Gold.com to order him another one. Outside, Sheldon's owner is going through the mail, finding within it mostly bills. He finds a letter for Sheldon, and then continues to pull out bills, even pulling out Bill in the process. He comes back inside and tells Sheldon that there is a letter for him. Sheldon is surprised, and wants to know what it is for. He opens it up, and, realizing that it is an acceptance letter to Snotwarts magic school, yells about how crazy the world has been towards him recently. He tells his owner, who tries to persuade him to go, hoping it will save him money in cat food since Sheldon is out of the house. Sheldon looks back at the events of "Now You See Him, Now You Don't" and says he's not good at magic. Then Sheldon's owner tells him they will teach him how to conjure cat food, and Sheldon asks for the sign up sheet. After Sheldon signs the sheet an excessive amount of times, the letter magically turns into a stream of pixie dust that flies to Snotwarts castle. The headmaster of the school, catching the letter, looks it over and sends back a reply letter, saying that school starts in a week and the train to get there is at Platform 8 2/7. Sheldon questions what Platform 8 2/7 is. A week later, Sheldon and his owner are searching for Platform 8 2/7, but are completely lost. Suddenly, George walks up and says "hi" to Sheldon. Sheldon is startled as he still thinks George is dead. George tells Sheldon how he was brought back to life, but asks how he knew his name was George. Sheldon realizes that George must have been brainwashed in the reviving process and pulls out the Brain\Memory Regainer, reviving George's memories and making everything clear. George points out where Platform 8 2/7 is, through a manhole. Sheldon finds out that George is also going to Snotwarts and is happy. Sheldon's owner drops the luggage down the manhole, then jumps in himself. George and Sheldon look at the manhole, and jump in five seconds later. They hit the ground hard, and realize that at the bottom of the manhole is Platform 8 2/7. George points out that the train tracks go endlessly down a tunnel. They wait for the train, and it arrives three minutes later. They wheel the luggage on and throw it into the luggage room. On the train, Sheldon and George talk about what they hope the school will be like. George hopes it isn't like a "cheesy" magic show, and Sheldon tells about his dreams of conjuring cat food. Three hours later, Sheldon and George are both asleep. They wake up when the train jolts to a halt, where they realize they have arrived. They step off the train and step into the front doors of the school. Inside, Sheldon is impressed with the décor. They arrive at the dormitory, where Sheldon's owner drops off the luggage and leaves. George questions what he and Sheldon should do now, and they end up playing chess. The next morning, the members of the school are preparing to eat breakfast. Professor Dumb-Ble-Dork greets the school by introducing them to himself and what the school will be like. After his short speech, he tells them all they can begin eating, and Sheldon, as usual, eats everything. After breakfast, George is angry at Sheldon for eating all the food. He fears that since Sheldon made a bad first impression, Professor Dumb-Ble-Dork would take him as a trouble maker too since he hangs out with Sheldon. Sheldon apologizes, and George says it's okay and that he hopes he will do well in his studies. The next morning, Sheldon and George head to their first class. This class is run by Professor Happy-Go-Lucky, who teaches the art of happiness. Sheldon whispers to George that it is the most boring class ever, and is caught talking. He is afraid about getting in trouble, but Professor Happy-Go-Lucky tells him that goals are achieved by having a positive attitude. Then George whispers back to Sheldon that it is definitely the worst class ever. Next they head to potions class, which, much to Sheldon's dismay, is run by his own teacher (who, in this scenario, prefers to be called "Snayp"). George raises his hand to ask to go to the bathroom. Sheldon's teacher says that he can go because he will have one less kid in class to deal with. While washing his hands after going to the bathroom, George spots a book on the ground. He further inspects and finds that the book has the letters "CF" engraved into the cover. He brings it to Sheldon to see if he knows what it means. After being shown how Sheldon can use his wand to turn himself into a unicorn, George asks him if he knows what CF means. Sheldon says he doesn't know, but that it could be the title of the book. George points out how ridiculous a title like CF would be, and Sheldon takes his point. Then he tells George that his first quidditch match of the season is soon, and it is Gryphondork VS. Fluffle Puff. Then he walks away leaving George to wonder what "quidditch" even is. At the match, Michael Michaelson is hosting the game. While he is talking, Sheldon tells Fluffle Puff that they are "going down". The match starts and Michael Michaelson explains the rules. The captain of the Fluffle Puff quidditch team throws a bludger, which almost hits Sheldon. When he dodges the bludger, he spots the Golden Snitch below him. He quickly chases it and grabs it, winning the game for his house. The Fluffle Puff team captain is enraged. Sheldon knows that George is going to be proud of him. He quickly scans the crowd of spectators for George, but realizes that he isn't there. Then he gets hit in the head with a stray bludger, causing him to black out. Sheldon wakes up in the school's hospital room where Da Doctor, George, and a nurse are watching over him. He refocuses and asks what happened. The doctors explain what happened to him and leave since he is feeling fine. A few seconds after the doctors leave, Sheldon confronts George about not being at the match. George explains that he didn't know what quidditch was, and a small fight occurs. Then George says he is going to the dormatories to read the CF book, and Sheldon is happy that he is leaving. Back at the dorms, George opens the CF book to find out that the pages are blank. He decides to use it as a notebook, so he writes "Biology Notes" at the top of a page. This causes the book to write on itself and ask who is there. George is surprised and tells the book who he is. After a short conversation, the book tells George he can show him who he is by taking him to his location. Walking down the hall, Sheldon hears a scream come from the dorms. He ignores it and walks to his room. Inside, he finds a letter from his boss asking why he is not at work. He explains that he can't attend and something at the window takes the letter. Sheldon walks back down the hall again when he hears whispering coming from behind a door. Sheldon peeks through the door and finds Professor Dumb-Ble-Dork talking to another teacher about how George was sucked into the CF book. Sheldon busts in and asks where the book is. The teachers are angry at him for eavesdropping, but Sheldon still asks where the book is, and the teachers give it to him. Then he tells them he is going in after George. The teachers try to talk him out of it, but Sheldon gives them a point by telling them he won The Hungry Games. They take his point and tell him he can go under one condition: he retrieves their long lost relic, the Snowcerer's Cone. Sheldon is told the story of how the cone was banished to The Cavern Of Secret Secrets, where George is now. Then they tell Sheldon to leave, before it's too late. Back at the dorms, Sheldon writes in the book, which tells him it is waiting for him. He is then sucked into the book and is teleported to The Cavern Of Secret Secrets, still in possession of the book that took him there. He walks down the hall he was teleported into, and finds a door at the end. He places the book into a keyhole, and the book spins around, opening the door. Behind the door, Sheldon finds a large room with George lying unconsious in the center. He runs to his body and prays that he is still alive. Suddenly, the book, still left in the door, starts to vibrate. Sheldon hears a zap behind him and turns around to find Catty Fat, who has become a ghost after the events of The Wonderful Adventures Of Fatty Cat. Sheldon says that just makes him easier to defeat, but Catty Fat summons his giant snake guardian, which then proceeds to chase Sheldon. Sheldon takes cover inside of a room protected by a portcullis, so the snake can't get him. Inside, he sees a bright shine, which seems to be coming from a sword at the end of the room. Sheldon grabs it and runs back to the snake, feeling much more powerful. The snake slithers towards Sheldon, and before it can eat him, Sheldon stabs it in the roof of its mouth, killing it. It disappears and leaves the Snowcerer's Cone in its place. Sheldon grabs it, and George wakes up, confused. Sheldon explains to George what happened. This causes him to remember about Catty Fat, and he goes to the CF book. He gets Catty Fat's attention and stabs the book with the cone in front of his face. It turns out that the book was Catty Fat's life source, and he explodes since the book is now destroyed. A portal opens in the hole that Sheldon stabbed in the book. Sheldon and George realize it is the portal back and go through it. Once back at the school, Sheldon returns the Snowcerer's Cone to Professor Dumb-Ble-Dork, saying he is never going through that again. Back at his house, Sheldon's owner asks why Sheldon is home. Sheldon explains that the school was closed for safety reasons. His owner asks why, and he tells him it is a long story. They both stay silent for a moment, and then Sheldon realizes that they never taught him how to conjure cat food. Trivia *This was the first comic written in 2014. *This comic is 321 panels long, 2 less than The Hungry Games: Mockingcat. It is the second longest comic in the series. *The word "Snotwarts" is a parody of Hogwarts from the Harry Potter series. *The comic's title is a reference to the first Harry Potter book, but the plot is based around the second one. *This comic marked the longest writing time, as production ran from December 2013 to March 2014. *It was confirmed on April 19, 2014 that this is Ethan Boisvert's favorite special comic. Goofs/Errors None. References to Other Comics *The whole comic takes place after the events of The Hungry Games: Mockingcat. *The Brain\Memory Regainer from Clash Of The Cartoons returns. *The events of Now You See Him, Now You Don't are brought up again. *The package from Sleepover At George's is brought up again. Characters *Sheldon *George *Sheldon's Owner *Professor Dumb-Ble-Dork *Professor Happy-Go-Lucky *Sheldon's Teacher (Snayp) *Michael Michaelson *Fluffle Puff Quidditch Captain *Female Teacher *Catty Fat (Spirit) (Antagonist) *Giant Snake (Semi-Antagonist) Minor *Bill *Nurse *Da Doctor *Sheldon's Boss (Mentioned) In Crowd *Mario *Brad *Ethan *Squidward *Roy *Derp Person *Troll Guy *The Magician *Slenderman *Spiky Hair Guy *Thick Bangs Guy *Steve *Thick Spiky Hair Guy *Rex *Short Spiky Hair Guy *Fluffy Hair Guy Category:Wave 6 Comics Category:2014 Comics Category:Special Comics